This invention relates to a suspension system for a snowmobile and particularly to an anti-roll suspension for the steering skis of such a vehicle.
Due to the wide variety of terrains over which a snowmobile travels, it is desirable to provide a suspension, particularly for the steering skis, which permits a relatively large degree of suspension travel. Such an arrangement permits good riding over surfaces which have a rough surface consisting of small irregularities. The smaller size snowmobile conventionally uses a leaf spring type suspension. Such suspension offers a relatively harsh ride over surfaces of the aforedescribed type because of the limited suspension travel. Therefore, it has been proposed to adapt strut type suspensions for such applications since such suspensions offer a wide degree of suspension movement. When large suspension travels are permitted, however, there is a high degree of body roll during cornering which is unsatisfactory, particularly when cornering at high speeds. It has, therefore, been proposed to provide a torsion bar anti-roll system for the steering skis of snowmobiles. However, the use of such systems present certain difficulties in that an arrangement must be incorporated so that the connection between the ends of the torsion bar and the skis does not restrict their steering travel.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an anti-roll system for the steering skis of a snowmobile which does not adversely affect the steering.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an anti-roll system for the steering skis of a snowmobile wherein the anti-roll system also provides a self-centering action upon the steering skis.
As has been previously noted, snowmobiles travel over a wide variety of terrain. The suspension components of the steering skis of the snowmobile and the forwardmost portion of the body are exposed to the potential of damage particularly when snow conceals rigid obstructions. It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a torsion bar arrangement for the steering skis of a snowmobile wherein the torsion bar and its attachment to the steering skis is arranged so as to provide protection for the body and suspension of the vehicle.